The 5 Trials of Love!
by redcake
Summary: It's Valentine's day, and Rody gives Sasarai a chocolate...with a love potion inside! GSIII, SasaraixLuc. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

_I've uploaded this before but took it down due to some errors. Well, it's back. This is a small idea I had which I thought was pretty amusing. Hope this helps to relieve boredom.)_

Chapter 1

Budehuc was bustling with more activity than usual. Shops were littered with chocolates, candies and other confectionary, all of which were decorated heavily with ribbons of all sizes and colours. Skilfully-made gift cards were displayed neatly on freshly-painted shelves, walls or display windows. Ice-cream carts were greeted pleasantly by adults and children alike; heart-shaped balloons anchored themselves firmly in various places, ranging from tents to even the balconies of houses. Budehuc itself was adorned nicely with huge red ribbons on walls and windows, on which were pasted letters that spelt the approaching, romantic event. Three days were spent repainting the walls. The entire town was preparing themselves for a special event that was approaching in a week's time—Valentine's Day.

"I'm looking forward to your chocolate," Caesar spoke to Apple, a bespectacled lady with brown bangs that reached the tip of her neck.

"Don't be ridiculous, you impudent, lazy pig," she retorted. "You're not even half as good-looking as Shrek."

Caesar then promised himself he'd play a nasty prank on her later on.

Rody wandered aimlessly among the various stalls. All the chocolates looked tempting and delicious, but none of them seemed good enough for Bishop Sasarai. The Bishop's reputation for his irresistible boyish looks and gentle nature was well-known among ladies, and Rody was more than assured that he would face tough competition. His mind brought back the memory of when he first met the Bishop, and what had sparked the flame of romance. Another of Estella's outrageous lies had landed him in the lake near Budehuc, doing dog-paddles which promised to improve his water magic. Rody was hard at work when the Bishop appeared with his twin brother, a cold-eyed Wind mage by the name of Luc. Rody had always admired these two mages from afar, often fantasizing when he would be just half as strong as them, so he was obviously ecstatic at this unexpected visit.

"Good morning, Master Sasarai, Master Luc!" he greeted enthusiastically.

The Bishop then returned his greeting with a smile that made his heart pound while Luc acknowledged the greeting with a mere nod. "Why, if it isn't Rody," the Bishop spoke, his pearl-like voice dripping slowly into the black-haired mage's ears. "How do you do?"

Sasarai's voice was gentle and assuring, yet firm and confident, just like a high-ranking official. Rody felt his heart leap high into the air, but just as he was about to answer the question his concentration disappeared and he sank into the water. The next thing that he was aware of was panic and fear—fear that the lake would swallow his life. The water was cold and unrelenting, numbing his entire body; when he opened his mouth for air all that surged in was the bitter, distasteful water that further choked his lungs. Rody felt suffocated, uncomfortable and afraid—the pitch black darkness and the vicious, cold water gripped him tightly, dragging him further and further away from the surface. Amidst his fading senses, the young mage could perceive his imminent death and grew more frantic.

Suddenly, a warm, strong hand caught hold of his arm. He felt himself being pulled towards something, something firm, comfortable and reassuring. A film of comfort and warmth enveloped his body, and just as the last of his senses was fading his head emerged from the water. The fresh, rejuvenating air rushed quickly into his nostrils and into his lungs, forcing the putrid water out of it. He coughed painfully, agonizing with each cough as his tongue tasted once again the lingering, foul taste of the water. Soon his feet shouted land, then his knees and waist, and soon his whole body was out of water. He felt himself being seated on the hard, dry ground, but aside from his fitful coughs, for a moment he felt nothing else.

"There, there," the same warm hand now stroked his back gently. It was then that Rody realised he was crying.

The young mage rubbed his eyes and wiped his face a few times to restore his vision. He coughed again, feeling better with each spurt of water that shot from his mouth, and as his heartbeat began to steady itself his vision was slowly restored. The blurred images around him gradually took shape, and he soon made out that the wet, drenched figure comforting him was none other than the Bishop himself.

Shock followed surprise, and he quickly snatched himself away.

Water was dripping continuously from the tips of Sasarai's hair and clothes, which curved themselves temptingly around his body, exposing the slim, slender figure beneath. More trickled down his smooth, fair skin. His once neatly-combed chocolate-brown hair was now a mess. Amidst all these disarray, however, Rody could not peel his eyes from Sasarai's fine features—his emerald-green eyes seemed to blaze and sparkle more fiercely than usual; his lips were irresistibly soft; his skin would be wax-smooth; and his gaze was gentle and loving. The fear just plastered on Rody's face quickly disappeared as Sasarai gave him another smile, and his eyes were transfixed on the calm, smiling Bishop in front of him, observing every detail, enjoying every second of it…

**HELLO HELLO WAIT A MINUTE THIS IS THE BISHOP OF HARMONIA HERE!!**

The voice booming in his head snapped him out of his daze. Rody could have slapped himself for what he was doing. "I…I'm so sorry!" he blurted out, bowing his head. "I'm sorry, I'm very sorry, I really am! I…I didn't mean to have you…um…" he struggled to find words that would fit the situation, but could find none, and settled himself with repeated apologies.

The Bishop looked startled for a moment, but his smile quickly returned. "Why do you need to apologise?" he laughed easily, in a manner that made Rody's heart skip a beat. "None of it was your fault. Besides, the weather has been rather warm of late, and a swim should do me good."

Rody was deeply moved by the concern detected in his voice. It was friendly and respectful, yet authoritative. Sasarai's kind words, however, was not helping him to feel any better, increasing instead the guilt and embarrassment of the young mage. "Please, I was careless…I…I don't know how to make it up to you…"

Sasarai then extended a caring arm and stroked the boy's head gently. He laughed softly. His arm felt strong and firm, and the warmth it emitted was sensational. Rody felt his hair stand on end. Tears flowed more freely, and he bowed his head lower. Sasarai would surely think of him as a kid now.

"Let's get ourselves dry before we catch a cold, shall we?" the Bishop suggested.

That voice thundered in his heart. "Of, of course," he hastily replied.

"I have to take my leave now," the Bishop stood and helped the young mage up. "Do you need any help to reach Budehuc safely?"

Rody shook his head.

"That's good," he smiled. "Well, then, if you would excuse me." He turned and ran after his twin brother, who, in his boredom, had decided to leave his older twin behind.

Rody fell to his knees as he watched the two figures disappear very quickly into the distance. His heart palpitated rapidly, his breathing was hard and heavy, and his cheeks felt as if they were on fire. His brain kept recounting the event over and over again. The comforting words that he spoke. The sensational feel of his hand. His soft, loving gaze. Each memory brought a violent reaction to his mind and caused his head to spin in delirium.

Of course, it did not take the young mage long to realise what his feelings were.

Rody sighed deeply. His expression was that of sorrow as he glanced at the long, unending rows of mouth-watering chocolates that lay before him. His mind brought back more images of the good-natured Bishop. He thought of every part of Sasarai, his hazel hair, his finely-chiseled features, his brilliant eyes, and his charming smile—how he wished he had them all. He hungered for another encounter, an encounter which would bring the both of them closer, very much closer together…

Well, a chocolate would not be sufficient for him to articulate these strong desires clearly.

Rody sighed mournfully a second time.

Just as he was about to head back, however, he heard a cheeky giggle behind him.

"Tee hee," it laughed. "I see someone facing a dilemma, I see."

Rody nearly jumped out of his skin.

He spun to come face to face to Jeanne, the glamorous, alluring Runemistress of Budehuc, whose dressing was never much of decency. She smiled seductively at him. "I see you are facing a problem, yes?" She inveigled. "You have someone in mind, but you do not what gift would be proper, no?"

Her chest heaved up and down as she spoke, and Rody could not help but look at the Runemistress's burgeoning assets. Her breasts were smooth, round and soft, and her skin a healthy pink. He blushed. "Uh, I guess so," he replied awkwardly, unsure of what to say.

"I know of the perfect gift for your lover," she spoke immediately. She disappeared into the back of her shop and returned with a carefully wrapped box, which she swiftly opened while flaunting moves capable of arousing anyone's sexual desires. Inside the box was a block of chocolate, which Jeanne assured was smooth in texture and rich in taste. "This is a very special type of chocolate," she went on. "I included a little secret ingredient when I made it."

Rody's interest was perked. "May I give it a try?" he asked.

Jeanne shook her head. "I included a bit of…this love potion inside," she giggled. "Now this chocolate would make the consumer fall in love with the first person he or she sees."

"That can't be," Rody laughed in disbelief.

"Ah, but it is true," Jeanne tittered back. "I was the one who concocted the potion, so I can guarantee that it's sweet, full of love and works like a charm."

Rody fell silent for a brief moment. Anyone would be hesitant when faced with such a choice, and so was Rody. Shoving a love potion down the Bishop's throat was cheating; it's like forcing the other party's love. But what about the tough competition Rody would have to face? A normal chocolate would not help him much. Jeanne's chocolate, from every angle, was more superior and promising that all the other chocolates. If he missed this opportunity, Jeanne would give it to someone else, and if it works—how would he put up with losing the Bishop to another woman? Rody battled confusion in his mind, perspiring cold sweat as he tried to reach a decision…

"How much is it?" he finally squeaked with much difficulty.

"Well, normally I would charge around 25 000 Potch as the ingredients for the potion are dear…" Jeanne began.

"25 000 Potch!" Rody gasped in horror.

"But I'll take the fun I had out of those ingredients as my payment," she giggled seductively. "You may have it for free, if you'd tell me who this chocolate would be for."

Rody blushed deeply to the tips of his ears. He could feel his face turning hot at the thought of having to tell someone else about the Bishop. Thin wisps of steam made Rody a comical sight—was he to reveal that he is, uh, gay?

"May…may I whisper it to you instead?" he squeaked a second time.

Jeanne nodded enthusiastically, her eyes sparkling with a brilliant interest. She leaned forward from behind her counter, supporting her burgeoning breasts with both arms. Rody blushed even deeply at the sight of Jeanne's assets before leaning forward and whimpered in a subdued voice, the name of the man of his dreams.

Jeanne was thoroughly amused when the name reached her ear drums, and she made a show of that with a broad, beautiful smile.

"My, that's interesting news," her face lit up in the brightest manner, causing her skin to gleam and shine even more. "Yes, I think I can give this to you for free. Good luck with the bishop, then."

"Th-thank you very much," Rody felt languid from his nervousness and awkward unease, and wished to retire to the comforts of his bed. He bowed politely before speeding down the roads, his jet black hair bouncing daintily in the breeze. Jeanne waved cheerfully as she watched the youth spirit off.

"Yes, that certainly was interesting news indeed," she beamed mischievously. "To think that I could get the Bishop to be my test subject…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Here you go, Caesar," Apple spoke sweetly, with raspberry jam and everything sweet dripping down her voice, ill-masking her sly and mischievous tone.

"Gee, thank you very much," Caesar replied sarcastically as he accepted the carefully-wrapped chocolate from his mentor. Years being with Apple had taught him that **_nothing_** Apple made would **_never_** be poisonous. Of course, he had no skill in formulating toxic substances, so he would never like this opportunity to go to waste—he could always poison his brother and arch-enemy Albert Silverberg.

Speaking of the devil, Albert magically appeared right at that instant, in deep contemplations over something. His mouth did not cease to mutter words.

Caesar quickly tore open the wrapper clumsily and sped like a bolt of lightning towards his taller brother.

It was then that he discovered that Albert was quoting Shakespeare.

He wasted no time to force the hard, crumbled brown mess Apple had prepared down the strategist's throat.

Albert's eyes bulged like oranges and his face turned blood-red. He gasped for air and screeched in the highest pitch ever recorded in the history of Budehuc. Caesar could feel his ears screech in the same manner as he covered his aching ears and waited a brief moment for Albert to stop shrieking. After that split second, Albert exploded, sending smoke and debris everywhere around the area, crumbs of chocolate flying out of his mouth. Albert himself shot skywards like a rocket and landed painfully on a roof.

"Beautiful," Caesar marvelled in amazement. Now he could thank Apple with sincerity.

That marked the start of Valentine's Day.

Budehuc could well be known as a City of Flowers during this occasion. Flowers of many specimen and colours flooded the entire city, colouring it with elegance and passion. Initiative was taken to not only decorate the pots but also arrange the little beauties in a spectacular fashion. Ribbons of all lengths and designs hung and flapped exquisitely with the wind. The sky had balloons to cloak it in merry colours, allowing it to join in the fresh ecstasy of the festival. Shops were painted in the brightest colours. Lights were hung. Stunning accessories and gifts paraded every stall. But there was a scent stronger than all the fragrance of the flowers put together.

So many confessions took place, it made Thomas so euphoric he himself could confess to the whole world. And that was what he did.

"Oh, Eike," he hugged his dear, droopy-faced colleague, shoving mouthfuls of chocolate into his mouth. "I love you, I love you. Thank you for your hard work all these while."

The scent of love was blooming in the air!

Meanwhile, another passionate scene was raging elsewhere.

"Oh, Bishop, if you would accept my humble gift…"

"Bishop, this chocolate speaks of my undying love for you…"

"I…I hope you would accept this gift…"

"My, my," Sasarai laughed in amusement. "My deepest gratitude for this fine honour."

"Oh, Bishop, you're worth more than all the true runes in this world." A lady confessed dreamily.

Sasarai laughed cheerfully a second time, causing the multitude of ladies surrounding him to swoon inside. He watched with mirth as a few ladies fainted, and quickly invoked a spell to catch the ladies on time.

The ladies squealed in a deafening volume.

Sasarai sweat dropped. He glanced at his twin, who didn't seem to be having much luck either.

"Bishop, if you would…"

"If…if you do not mind…"

Luc could feel his veins popping by the dozens. Stay calm, he pacified himself, stay calm—he should not endanger civilian lives, no he should not—

"Oh, Bishop, although this chocolate might be nothing in your eyes…"

Sasarai could read his twin's fury like a book. He felt a wave of empathy and chuckled gleefully to himself. Imagine, the bearer of the True Wind Rune being subdued by a throng of fragile, helpless ladies! Numbers can indeed be very daunting.

That aside, Rody was clutching his chocolate with clammy fists as he watched the scene with much unease. The Bishop was fully besieged. How was he to find a personal moment to hand the chocolate to him? And even if he did, would his mentality be strong enough to handle the closeness of Sasarai alone with him?

No, it had to be. He would not stand a chance otherwise. But how was he to find his desired personal moment with all these ladies crowding around him?

Rody felt his heart sink. Tears clouded his eyes as his imagination grew wilder. What should he do if he can't give the Bishop his chocolate? He had waited a week for the day to come with much expectancy and anticipation—was he to give those hopes up?

But then again, what could he possibly do?

The black-haired youth wiped his tears fiercely and steeled himself. He took a deep breath to calm his twisted mind. At times like this, what else works better than a note? It would be all he could do to leave a simple note by the Bishop's room, which the latter shared with his twin, and it was his only hope that the Bishop would find it and read it. Doing so without letting his twin notice would be difficult, but Rody's confession would have to wait until tonight.

He could always use some time to dress himself up and prepare himself mentally, in any case.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, Hugo," Thomas spoke lovingly, thrusting even more mouthfuls down the Flame Champion's throat. "I love you, I love you. How do you find the chocolate?"

"Mfffhh, Fuufuuu fmmfff," Hugo choked, gasping frantically for air. His green face was all anyone needed to see to verify his suffering.

"Don't thank me, thank Mamie," Thomas replied merrily, interpreting Hugo's muffles in his own language. "But I'm glad to know that you're enjoying her chocolates all the same."

Hugo would be the one-hundredth person to be diagnosed with diabetes that day.

Nightfall eventually came, but it seemed like eternity to many people. Nevertheless, the night was good—stars now cluttered the sky in place of balloons during the day. The ribbons were decked with light powered by the True Lightning Rune Bearer. Much love was created in the day, to be feasted on at night. The flame of romance burnt ever so strongly in the hearts of many.

"Why, Albert, I thought that was a magnificent display of my undying brother-love for you," Caesar blinked his eyes innocently, flashing a sheepish grin.

"You're right. Nothing could be more magnificent than that. I take it upon myself to now demonstrate to you **_my_** love," Albert smiled dangerously.

The scream which ensued could well be translated as the sound of someone being raped, but let's not go into those.

The lake bathed itself in the moonlight, projecting a breath-taking lustrous glow. The air was heavy and cold but refreshing; Rody inhaled mouthfuls of it into his lungs to pacify his nervousness. This was the place he had instructed the Bishop to come, and he had waited for some time already. The Bishop was late—and this further intensified his unease. Perhaps Sasarai was preoccupied with something else, perhaps another lady had invited him out as well. Knowing the Bishop well, there was no way his gentle nature could decline an invitation, and Rody's heart throbbed painfully at the thought. It was already late, so if the Bishop was not coming, he should rightfully head back…

"Excuse me."

Rody felt his heart skip a beat. He flushed deeply, his heart pounding in astounding speed. He trembled in surprise and swallowed before spinning to face the anticipated person.

"I'm sorry I'm late," Sasarai smiled in apology.

Rody was so shocked he almost dropped his chocolate into the lake.

"Oh, no, I should be the one to apologise!" he quickly bowed. "Th…thank you so much for…coming down! I…I'm sorry, you must be really tired, and…this place is rather cold and…"

He struggled to arrange his sentences such that they would disguise his chaotic mind, but it was already too late.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" Sasarai asked politely.

Rody blushed even deeply. Sweat trickled down his face. "I…wanted to give you this," he stammered. "I…could not do it during the day, so…"

He hastily produced a chocolate from his pocket and held it out to the Bishop with both hands.

If Sasarai had hated chocolates now that he had received kilograms of it, it was masked extremely well.

He gave the youth an adorable smile. "Thank you." He took the wrapped confectionary from Rody's smooth palm and proceeded to tuck it into a pocket which magically, again, appeared from nowhere.

"Um," Rody spoke loudly as the Bishop did so.

Sasarai blinked in surprise. "Yes?"

Rody felt his throat twist into a tangled knot, and it took all willpower to untangle it and manage a whimper. "Do…do you mind eating it now?"

Sasarai blinked a second time. If this was his twin he would have rudely declined the offer by declaring that chocolates would make him fat, but the True Earth Rune Bearer would do no such thing. "If it pleases you," he smiled, and opened the wrapper carefully. He marvelled at the chocolate which lay before his eyes.

"It sure looks tasty," he complimented.

Rody's insides churned. He watched carefully as the Bishop bit into the soft, creamy chocolate bar. His heart pounded rapidly as the brown mass was carefully chewed. And he could not peel his eyes off the Bishop even more as he felt the chocolate disappear gradually.

However, just as Sasarai was about to look up and say something about the chocolate, the couple heard a horrifying scream come from afar.

"Eeek!" Rody gasped.

"Who could that—" Sasarai began, but before he could finish his sentence something landed on the ground right in front of him with a loud thud.

Dust and smoke particles flew everywhere, blocking Rody's sight. He could hear footsteps and a faint "Oh, my goodness, are you all right?" from a distance away. As his vision began to clear up, he saw his beloved Bishop running towards a blonde person in black.

"No," Rody gasped, but it was too late.

Sasarai had reached the wounded and was helping him up. He witnessed the scene of Sasarai's eyes travelling to meet Yuber's with horror and astonishment. His mind fell into another chaotic lapse; Sasarai had stopped in his tracks after realising who was it that just crashed head-first into the dirty ground, and Rody's heart screamed prayers for the love potion not to work. His face turned pale with terror as he watched the scene unravelling before him. _Please_, he prayed, _please let the love potion fail_…

"Sasarai?" Yuber coughed. "Gee, sorry for disturbing your wonderful moment—"

"Oh, Yuber," Sasarai gazed lovingly.

Then, before Rody's horrified eyes, Sasarai brought his face close to Yuber's and gave him a deep, passionate kiss.

Yuber felt an electrifying jolt of lightning and wanted to scream.

Rody's face twisted comically as he watched the kiss with astonishment and disgust.

Yuber flapped his arms wildly like those stretching exercises you do in Physical Education classes.

Sasarai was not relenting the slightest bit.

_Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear…_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"It was a failure!" Viki sobbed woefully.

"What happened now?" a younger Viki asked.

"I really didn't mean to do it, but, you know, when I was about to give him my chocolate, my nose just felt so ticklish so I huffed, and I puffed, and I blew him away…" she wailed, then proceeded to bury her face in her arms.

The younger Viki watched as the elder one cried heartily in front of her. In moments when one actually cries, isn't it natural to want to sneeze even more?

"Oh sh—" the younger one realised in fear.

ATCHOO!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuber could feel the warmth and intensity of Sasarai's kiss as the latter's tongue met and feasted on his own. The closeness of Sasarai's soft, delicate lips made him tingle all over. With every movement of Sasarai's tongue he felt devoured; the Bishop was intruding into his privacy, and with every unprofessional response Yuber made Sasarai seemed to gain new insights into his personality. The blonde swordsman felt bare, as if Sasarai had stripped him off his clothes and saw right into his heart and soul. The wetness and fierceness of the brown-haired Bishop's actions brought with it a radiation of gentleness and comfort, and as it raged Yuber knew the Bishop was seeing everything—his selfishness, his imperfections, his desires, and the blackness of his mind. But the feeling of being naked was not something the blonde swordsman was prepared for. A suffocating fear crept in; a mixture of unease and confusion threw him off balance and his mind into a chaotic fray. He was not accustomed to such treatment, and therefore knew zilch of how to deal with such situations. The emerald-eyed Bishop, on the other hand, demonstrated his vast experience with such incidents so vividly it made Yuber shrink. The fear in him intensified, and he wanted to scream, but his throat seemingly disobeyed and instead twisted itself into a firm knot, drowning the blonde victim in a choking feeling of fright and apprehension. Yuber gasped and sighed, trying his best to calm himself down, but to no avail. It was all he could do to whimper like a weak, newborn puppy as more sweat trickled down his porcelain-white skin.

Fortunately, Sasarai appeared to have seen through and understood the feelings behind Yuber's squeak, and he parted his lips from Yuber's, gazing intently at the gasping figure who lay before him. He brushed a strand of golden hair gently, his clear, emerald eyes fixated wholly on the crimson and golden ones belonging to his partner. His slender fingers stroked the blonde swordsman's face with such tenderness and assurance the latter magically regained his composure, but the Bishop could sense tension creeping in once again when both pairs of eyes met. Yuber felt weak and vulnerable as he lost himself in the brown-haired Bishop's overpowering scrutiny, which seemed to drain the energy out of him and suck him further and deeper into the Bishop's magnetic gaze…

Aside from the blue Bishop's beautiful face was the neighbouring position of his slender body. Sasarai's body was masculinely sexy; although the black-dressed swordsman would have more alluring muscles himself, he found the Bishop's frail, slim figure irresistibly inviting. From such closeness he could observe every detail and every curve around his chest, waist and legs, and as shapes began to form in his head the same unfamiliar, uncomfortable feeling surged back in and drained even more strength from his already weak state. His face was red-hot, his limbs were shivering, but Yuber could not tell whether it was because of excitement, joy or fear. Every breath was difficult to him—Sasarai's close vicinity felt immensely daunting. He was uncertain as to how he should react, and this made him even more frantic.

"I…" he gasped, and he soon felt hot tears trickling down his warm cheeks. Once he regained his conscience and sane nature, he quickly pulled fearfully away from the brown-haired Bishop's control and slid until he was a certain safe distance away. He brushed away his warm tears, never pulling his eyes from the Bishop as he stood warily, and it was with much effort that he balanced on his weak trembling knees. Sasarai's serene, intense look was terrifying; it penetrated past the blonde swordsman's head and dived right into his brain, reading his thoughts like an open book, inducing in the swordsman a paralysing sensation which numbed him to his bones. _No!_ he screamed in his head, trusting that the Bishop would hear it as audibly as if he was shouting it aloud. _Stop…stop looking at me…_

Quickly summoning every remaining ounce of strength in his body, he gave the Bishop a pitiful look, like that of a kitten's, before turning his back on him and running away into the distance. Sasarai sat, immobilised, as he watched the swordsman scamper into the darkness till his figure had completely disappeared. After staring at the empty darkness for brief moments, he closed his eyes and breathed heavily, as if seeing the void in his own heart in front of him. Swiftly, he stood up and dusted himself, and as he turned he saw a familiar young, boyish mage staring at him with unrivalled disbelief.

All these while, it was all Rody could do to watch every unfolding of the scene in front of him. The sensation could be likened to watching a horror movie; now matter now deeply you desire to turn your head and look away, an unknown force would chain your eyes to that same scene, laughing triumphantly with every unfolding witnessed. He could feel and understand perfectly the feelings and conflicts that ensued between the blonde swordsman and his beloved Bishop; his memory jolted every minute detail and action Sasarai had performed—how he mouthed, kissed and forced Yuber bare. He saw, too, Yuber's shame and confusion; he remembered their expression, and how in that brief moment they seemed to understand each other more than ever. A painful pang throbbed his chest; his mind felt like it had been ripped apart, so excruciating was the pain his silent screams and howls manifested themselves into soulful tears. While Yuber's face was red-hot, the same could be said about Rody himself, except that while Yuber's reflected embarrassment Rody's face could cloud one with visions of his anguish. It was grief, grief so intense it tore his conscience apart. All strength was depleted from his frail figure with every fragment of hope which once fuelled it life. His eyes were heavily clouded with tears, yet something continued to channel them to his ears such that he could clearly witness everything but hear only discouraging sounds. He had lost all hope, and he had lost the battle.

Sasarai approached him with a forced smile. He stretched out an inviting hand. "Can you stand?" he asked.

Rody could read the guilt and pain illuminated in both his words and smile. The dark chasm in his heart grew bigger, sucking him into it with an even stronger force. Rody fought hard to keep himself from falling in, he finished so spent he gave the Bishop no reply. A wave of fatigue crashed in; through clouded eyes Rody saw, before losing his sight, the face of Bishop Sasarai gazing painfully at him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ah, there truly is nothing like leisure activities.

Seated comfortably in his room, a mug of coffee by the table, the genius strategist Albert Silverberg relaxed his tensed muscles on a soft, comfortable couch and surrounded himself with various books—not on war strategy, but on literature. The day had presented to him plenty of sugared confectionary, which he mostly stored in a drawer, taking only a few with him. Perfect, he thought smugly to himself, this coffee, this room, these books…this is exactly how a renowned strategist should behave!

"O, the cloudless, starry sky," he recited in a poetic tone, gazing distantly at the sky outside the window. He picked up a chocolate and brought it close to his nose. He inhaled deeply—ah, such sweet, delicious flavour of romance!—and when he opened his eyes, his chocolate had seemingly blossomed into something new, transformed from being quite ordinary into something of unequal worth. He perceived every feeling of love and passion buried within every crumb, so intense and fiery was it Albert's heart was moved. Truly, this is what Valentine's Day is all about!

Albert was undoubtedly enjoying himself, bathing his mind in flaming emotions, rejuvenating his soul in inspiring, intriguing texts. There was nothing the strategist loved more than to read, in contrast to his brother's hobby of sleeping. Reading enriches the brain, educates the mind and revitalises the soul. Reading could take one to the most unimaginable places, from the medieval Victorian era to futuristic, science-fiction worlds. Reading was also a convenient hobby—with all these advantages, what could possibly cause one to dislike it so much? Here the older of the Silverberg brothers was completely immersed in books, but the younger one would rather fancy himself either sleeping or thinking up of scheming, embarrassing plans not only to harm his brother but also others. As the genius strategist Albert Silverberg pondered over this fact, his heart grew heavy and he shook his head.

"Of course," he cackled to himself. "That's what makes _me_ a _genius_ and him a pathetic low-class moron."

Just then, the door slammed rudely open with such force it generated a vibration so strong on the table Albert's coffee was on that his mug tilted and, according to the rules of stability, the line of action fell outside the boundary of the mug, spilling the steaming coffee all over his books and to his prized snow-white coat.

"EEEK!" Albert screeched in horror. His voice rang shrilly across the entire Budehuc, so loud it was anyone knew it was capable of waking the dead. The entire Castle shook violently in response to his ear-piercing scream, and leaves fell from trees like a downpour.

"Yuber, what do you think you're doing?!" Albert shouted furiously. "Look at what you've done to…"

Before he could finish, his blonde partner charged and threw himself in the red-haired strategist's arms without a warning.

"Waaaah!!" Yuber sobbed.

It took all of Albert's mental and willpower to contain and swallow again stuff that almost exited his mouth. He watched the sobbing swordsman with an expression which was nothing short of incredulous.

I mean, the meanest, most evil, and greatest bully of all Suikoden III, coming to him _crying_?!

"Yuber, calm down!" he cleared his throat authoritatively. "What…what on earth happened?"

"Albert, Albert!" Yuber wailed, mimicking a wife whose husband had just died of cancer. "I…I…I didn't know what I should do…"

"Hush, it's all right now. The genius strategist Albert Silverberg, your loyal comrade-in-arms, is here to assist you," he pacified soothingly. He stroked the blonde swordsman's back reassuringly, with firmness and strength which seeped magically into the swordsman's veins. Albert was radiating a warmth the blonde swordsman was used to, and at the feel of this familiarity Yuber regained a little composure. "Tell me what happened," Albert continued. "I will do my best to help."

Yuber further buried his face in Albert's broad, sexy chest and shook his head. "It's Sasarai, he…he…brought his face close to mine and…kissed me…" Yuber muffled, then, as his face brought back images of the Bishop's face he shrank like a puppy. "Al…Albert, he…I…waaah!"

The crimson-haired strategist blinked in puzzlement, and the look on his face was that of bewilderment. He no longer caressed Yuber's back but stared at the sobbing swordsman with great interest. "What do you mean, he kissed you?"

Yuber looked up and glared fiercely at his confidant. "You don't know what a kiss is?" he growled. "Fine, let me demonstrate it to you!"

"Whoa, wait a mi—" Albert began, but before he could finish, it was too late. Yuber tugged forcefully at his coat and, bringing the strategist's head down to meet his, wasted no time to press his lips against the latter.

Albert gasped and stood completely paralysed. There was silence as Yuber refused to release his grip. None of them moved until seconds later, when Albert fainted to the ground out of shock.

His face was whitish-green, and foam was exiting from his mouth.

"See?!" Yuber wailed with remorse. "Now you know how bad it was? Waaah!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The door creaked open in a manner most familiar to the Wind Mage. After all, that was how he would open a door himself.

"My, and I was hopping you wouldn't return," he greeted his twin brother coldly.

Sasarai only laughed in his usual easy manner. "Well then, I'm sorry to disappoint you."

Of course, that too was what Sasarai could say occasionally, but Luc was in tune with the change of tone in his brother's voice. That was not the usual tone Sasarai would use when addressing his own brother. Granted, it held the usual heartening, pleasant tinge, but it lacked the affection and intimacy Luc had always been able to detect with much ease. While an invisible barrier had always been erected between the two of them, all along it had been the Wind Mage who was putting bricks in place, and Sasarai's warmth melting the red tiles away. Things were now different; Luc could sense the barrier growing steadily not only in height but also in thickness, now that his brother decided to join him in constructing a sturdy barrier capable of severing the strongest of ties. A feeling of unease and anxiety churned his insides; Luc was very much tempted to dismiss it, but as he watched his brother's foreign behaviour he knew his feelings of anxiety was not to be ignored. Sasarai was drinking his usual cup of tea, and when he placed the cup back on the saucer a serious look overcame his face. Luc shuddered in surprise when he realised the stare was directed at him.

"W-what is it?" he snapped nervously. Not that anyone could fault the blue Bishop for it, as the only people in the room were his brother and himself, but it was a first that Sasarai would direct such a distancing look at him.

"I'm sure a certain blonde swordsman—tall in stature, fully clad in black with the most captivating red-and-yellow eyes—is someone you're familiar with, am I right?" Sasarai asked politely.

Luc blinked in surprise. "Yuber?"

"Yes," Sasarai went on. "He was a most dashing young man."

Luc felt like puking.

"What, what, _what_?!" he gasped in astonishment. "I thought the one who called you out was that mage Rody."

Sasarai thought for a moment. "That is true," he spoke slowly. "Coincidentally, Yuber was there as well."

Now this was definitely not is over-protective elder twin brother. "Wait, what did Rody—or Yuber—do to you?" Luc asked in amazement.

Sasarai laughed. "What could one possibly do to a bearer of a true rune?"

Really, what _could_ one possibly do? "…what are you trying to say?" Luc asked warily.

"Oh, yes. Do you happen to know anything about him…his likes, dislikes, or his background?" Sasarai replied simply.

"I guess the only thing I know about him would be his rune," Luc answered thoughtfully. "And his zealous interest for blood and violence-related things. Now that I think of it, he appears to be on rather good terms with Albert Silverberg…"

Luc watched his twin brother ponder over what he spoke a brief moment ago. Sasarai's distancing gaze kept surfacing in his mind, and it made him feel queasy; fear, puzzlement and anxiety knotted themselves in his insides, constricting his throat and lungs, clouding his formerly clear mind. All along, Luc had found his twin's presence rather annoying as the latter would linger around him like glue to paper, and he would therefore do his best to rid himself of his twin. Perhaps Sasarai was tired of playing games with him, and had decided to give up. Does this not spell the achievement of the Wind Bishop's objective? Should he not be happy instead? Why was he experiencing these weird, unexplainable feelings of…

…_worry?_

I mean, why _Yuber_ of all people?

Luc could reason a few logical explanations for his feelings—the fact that he appeared to have lost a familiar feeling of security, comfort, warmth and love. The security and reassurance that Sasarai would never leave his side, the comfort and warmth Sasarai's gentle nature radiated, and the overwhelming love which surpassed everything else. He was about to lose the brother he once knew. Such would be a few explanations—but what about the rationale for the Earth Bishop's strange behaviour? The only conclusion he could come to was himself, his own selfish actions, his own thoughtless words. Luc felt a pang of agony seize his chest, and his heart throbbed.

Still, why Yuber? That maniacal sadomasochist should not be any better off than him, no?

"Is anything the matter?" Sasarai spoke suddenly.

His words had a dramatic effect on the Wind Bishop. Luc was instantly jolted out of his thoughts.

"I…" he began. He came face to face with his twin brother, a reflection of himself. His insides churned violently. He heaved a heavy sigh.

"It's nothing," he dismissed. Sasarai smiled questioningly in response.

Perhaps everything would be back to normal after a little rest. Hopefully.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rody's room was calm, silent and peaceful, with only the chirping of birds and his own little puffs of breath to break the silence. The young mage was sleeping soundly under the warm comforts of his blanket that cold morning, and his closed eyes and slightly-parted lips made a most adorable childlike expression. He pulled his sheets closer to himself, with the thought of resuming his delightful slumber as much as he could before he embarked on another strenuous training that day. As he felt his senses fading away, he saw it brought back images of the hazel-haired Bishop he was deeply in love with. His fists clenched his sheets tighter as he softly murmured his name. Content and joy filled Rody's little feeling-cup, but no matter how hesitant he was to leave the comforts of his bed he was forced to do so by an ear-piercing scream which rang across the entire Budehuc that morning.

"NOOOOO!"

Rody was instantly jolted out of his dreamy fantasy in a start. His heart leapt, his eyes widened, and he gasped loudly in surprise. The glass panes of his window cracked slightly from the earlier scream. He stared for moments at the crack, which somehow assisted him in recalling certain things. Jolted into him brain quickly was the memory of Sasarai's kiss, and as he recalled the entire process his chest throbbed agonizingly. He pulled his body close to himself and crutched on his bed, fighting the tears which were flowing freely down his cheeks. Although it was his own fault that the Bishop now had himself in such a mess, the spasm of hurt in Rody's heart was not something which could be easily ignored. It could be said that Rody perhaps loved wrapping himself up in a pity-evoking remorse, but the cloud quickly dispelled with one realization.

"Wait a minute," he muttered, "who was it who brought me here?"

Taking into consideration who was on the scene then, however, it was not difficult to guess that it had to be the Bishop himself. It was, after all, the nature which had drawn Rody to him. Rody felt his cheeks glow at the thought of his beloved Bishop carrying him all the way into his room, and cursed himself for not being able to remember any of it. He remained confined to his bed as his mind went over the incident repeatedly, which had placed him under the spell of a restless mood, when his mind suddenly pondered over the earlier scream. While it came from a familiar-sounding voice, it was a most terrifying shriek, disgusting enough to send shivers down one's spine. It was definitely the raspy voice of a man, but held the shrill horror or a lady.

The young mage decided that moping around would get him nowhere, and sighed before jumping out of bed. Clothes, towel, and toothbrush in hand, Rody was making his way down to the showers when a black figure appeared out of nowhere and brushed past him with astounding speed, screaming crazily. Rody knew he could recognize the long, blonde plaited ponytail. A blue figure swiftly caught up, and as he darted past the young mage the latter heard a soft, cheery greeting addressed to him.

"Good morning," Sasarai greeted, flashing a most charming smile, before resuming his chase after the shock-stricken Yuber, who was colliding clumsily into many people on his way. The Bishop muttered a soft spell under his breath, conjuring a huge lump of earth which obeyed his every will. The earth took shape of a giant hand which quickly scooped up the distressed swordsman, clamping him so tightly he could hardly retaliate. Yuber screeched even louder when the hand brought him closer to the Bishop, lowering him slightly.

"D-Don't touch me!" Yuber yelled frantically.

"I guess you're right. This isn't really the place where we can hit off comfortably. Why don't we come over to my room?" Sasarai smiled.

Yuber's heart pounded for a moment. The Bishop had a most spellbinding smile, and the swordsman flushed to the very tips of his ears. He felt his body stiffen for a brief moment in response, but the feeling the smile evoked was one of tension and illness, and it made him unpleasantly uncomfortable. Just as he was about to release another yell of protest, a cold, strong gust of wind in the form of a blade sliced past, silencing him. It slammed hard into the wall, creating a humongous hole.

"Would the both of you please _shut up_!" Luc shouted angrily. "What time of the day do you think this is?!"

Sasarai spun around to face his twin brother with a cold, distanced smile which caused the latter's heart to throb slightly. "Dear me, I'm very sorry," he apologised. Luc recognised the change in the tone of his voice—it was not the usual tone he would use with him.

"In addition, what in the world is wrong with you?!" Luc shot back, traces of hurt in his voice. "You've been behaving strangely ever since Rody called you out yesterday."

Rody blushed in embarrassment at the mention of his name and swallowed hard. A seizure of guilt and regret enveloped his mind.

"Have I?" Sasarai replied cheerfully. "Perhaps it's these new feelings which drive me to do so…" his voice trailed off as he spied Yuber sneaking off while the Bishop engaged in a conversation with his twin. Yuber, seeing that his escape was about to be thwarted, screamed once again as he ran off wildly.

"Pardon me, I have to be going," Sasarai smiled quickly, and rushed off after the blonde swordsman. By now a rather large crowd had gathered, and amidst the faces of many Rody saw the horrified expressions of disgust and amazement from a few Stars of Destiny. It was utterly inconceivable that Yuber would be afraid of anyone, and here was the scene, presented beautifully first thing in the morning by the Bishop Sasarai. The Lady Chris almost vomited her breakfast out, while Hugo felt his diabetic condition worsen painfully. Rody sighed ruefully at the scene.

At the corner of his eye, however, he saw the lone, cold figure of the Bearer of the True Wind Rune standing in disbelief. Rody could detect the waves of anger, hurt and regret Luc radiated, and something triggered in his heart. Luc's face was calm, but it had a surprised expression like a child who was about to cry. In contrast, however, it projected as well tremendous courage and strength to fight those tears back, giving indication to his responsible, firm nature. Rody thought that this was the Wind Mage's own way of expressing his disgust. Luc's disbelief, however, was spelt out so well the young child could feel his heart moved.

There was the urge to tell him the truth, for Rody believed that the Bishop's brother at least had the fair right to share in what he knew. But how was he to say such an outrageous thing? In addition, even if he did manage to get the message across, who would believe him? The possibility of a love potion working was ludicrous. If such a thing ever existed no one would be having romance problems. Of course, Rody was starting to have doubts about that fact now that this happened.

_Well, there was nothing to be afraid of_, Rody thought. The guilt burdened so heavily in his mind it aided in his decision-making process. Or at least, that was what he thought, but his feet appeared to be rooted deep into the ground. His muscles turned cold, as if the blood in his veins had frozen. His eyes travelled to Luc's figure, who was walking in the opposite in deep thought.

"Master Luc," Rody managed to shout. He felt his muscles relax as Luc slowly turned his head back.

"Rody," Luc blinked in surprise, as if he had just noticed the boy's presence. The stoic expression on his face stirred unease in Rody's mind, but the young mage was not about to let that interfere with what he had to say. And in any case, Luc's expression appeared to be demanding an answer from him.

"I…um…uh…" Rody stuttered, stumbling for the right words to use. He flustered and could feel sweat trickling down his face. Everything was made worse with the sullen expression Luc was giving the boy.

"I-I'm sorry!" he quickly blurted out. "I…I'm really sorry, I really am! The truth is…actually…"

Luc walked slowly over to him and patted him lightly on the shoulder. "Let's talk about this in my room," he offered.

It was an offer Rody wanted to decline after detecting the hint of threat and anger in his voice.


End file.
